Newmoon's Shadow
by Suwamoto
Summary: [IkariShipping ContestShipping] [It's pretty easy to think that you could leave your past behind. I never thought that it would be the most important part of my life.] The game, which will decide about the destiny, begins. Do you want to play along?


**A/N:** My fanfiction has completely nothing with Pokemon but the characters. That's the very first time I wrote a fanfiction in English. I wrote many fanfictions before. Still, they're in German. However, I'll try to educe a good writingstyle.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Pokemon characters.

**Shippings:** IkariShipping, ContestShipping (later a little bit of others)

**Prologue: Game Start**

For some reason, she felt uneasy.

It seemed like there were eyes following her wherever it was she went. Maybe she was just overreacting because of her nervousness but she really hated this feeling.

At the first time of the day, she began to wonder if it was such a great plan. She had never been out of the palace before, so it was pretty careless to walk through the streets on her own, without somebody who protected her but what else should she have done? It was impossible for her to approach a soldier and to ask him: 'That's the very first time I got out of the palace, so, would you like to accompany me?'

It was just more than impossible. She shook her head slightly and sighed.

Dawn tried to ignore her uneasiness and continued to walk through the streets of Vastitas. A feeling of contentment rushed over her. The city was full of life, full of people and she was amongst of them all. At this moment, she couldn't believe that it was all hers, the streets, the city, the country. Even if she hated it to be the princess, she was sometimes really proud of being the owner of Divinitas, the 'Kingdom of Sand'. Then again, right now, she was nothing more than everybody around her, a mere person.

She surely looked like one. Dawn wasn't that dumb to walk through the streets with one of her gorgeous dresses. Now, she was adorned a white short skirt. With it was a white vest that had long sleeves, which were tightly connected to her skin by the brown girdles on her wrists. A black belt surrounded her waist. And over all that, she wore a light blue coat. On her feets were white top boots. Somehow, her outfit let her look like a cleric, adorable, yet normal.

It was a must because she didn't want the people to recognice her. So she didn't curl her hair like she usually did and now, her dark blue hair fell slightly over her shoulder and ran down to her waist. Dawn graced her hair with two yellow barettes to make sure that no strand would get into her sight. She loved this outfit. It made her look beautiful but just like everyone else, normal.

If it wasn't Zoey, her royal guard and advisor, she had never got these clothes. Without them, she would be recognice by everyone. And it was with Zoey that she had gotten out of the palace. Of course, the guard wasn't very happy about her suggestion but she still let the princess go.

For one, Dawn couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone who she was. She wasn't naive and knew how dangerous that would be. And, for her own safety, she was armed herself with a small bag attached to her belt. On the inside, she hided a sharp knife. Now, the only thing she had to care about was that nobody found out about her absense. And this was nothing but a vacation. Zoey only had to announce that the princess had got a cold and everybody in the palace knew that she didn't like any companion but Zoey when she was sick.

And how did she even get out of the palace?

Well, that was the most exciting part. At first, she just climbed out her window. It wasn't that dangerous and when Zoey distracted the guards it was really easy to sneak out.

Why did she even go through all the trouble?

Just like she remarked before. She hated it to be the princess. She hated it to do all the duties a princess has to do. Dawn completely hated the life of a princess. She couldn't see a reason why she didn't have the freedom she should have. For one time in her life, she wanted to be like everyone, normal.

She knew it was impossible to stay away forever. She would have to return to the palace, to her own life. But for now, she was no more than a mere cleric on her journey of education.

He heard the softly rush of the waves. A gentle breeze blew through his light green hair. It was unusually cool, even for the coast of Vestitas. He looked up into the sky. The bright sun was now hided by some dark clouds, what was pretty particular for the 'Kingdom of Sand'.

"Seems like a storm is coming up!" Drew murmured under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well, nothing specially happened in the prologue. I'll change that in the first chapter.

Okay so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
